The Soldier And the Turk
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: When Selena Fair left to join the TURKS she hadn't talked to her brother in ten years. Now reunited they try and save the planet, but can they when each is on a different side?  Z X A Reno X OC. rated T for later parts. I don't own anything but Selena.
1. Joining the TURKS

The Soldier And the Turk

By

Anexi Naie Nightshade

"_Come on brother how do you expect to become a hero if you can't even beat your own sister in sword fighting?" A 15 year old girl called to her 14 year old brother. "It's cause you're older then me and you cheat!" He yelled back and made a move to attack her but she blocked it with ease and pushed him back. "I don't cheat Zack, I just practice and that's how you get better, by training for hours on end."_

"_But why you aren't going to be a hero you're going to work for the TURKS." Zack called hating that in one more year his sister was going to leave, away from their home of Gongaga to go live in Midgar and train to become a cold blooded TURK. Selena walked over to her brother and hugged him seeing the tears roll down his cheeks._

" _I know you don't like it Zack but this is what I want to do and in the end it'll help out the family, I'll be able to send some money so that we can continue living a good life." She explained to him though Zack didn't care about that he just wanted his sister to stay with him. He pushed her away and glared at her. "You don't care about this family you never did! I hate you I hope that as soon as you get to Midgar you DIE!" Zack yelled and ran off._

Selena opened her eyes, it had been ten years since she last saw her brother and she missed him very much. She would write letters to home but every time was the same with mother saying that he was busy or that he didn't want to talk to her. She sighed as she walked around the Shinra building heading to her room. Sadly before she could even get there her arm was grabbed.

Rolling her eyes she didn't even have to look to see who it was. "Come on Reno for one day can I go somewhere without you grabbing at my arm?" She asked and herd him chuckle and back her into the wall. "Awe come on Selena I just want to see your pretty face, is that so bad?" "Seeing it's you that's asking yes it is because you want to do way more then just look at my face Reno you want to kiss it and do every possible dirty thing in the book to me." She said and tried to push him off.

Reno only pinned her harder to the wall and brought his face really close to hers. "You got that right Ms. Fair." He whispered and just as he was about to kiss her she grabbed his Electro-Mag Rod and hit him upside the head before she shocked him him. Reno groaned in pain and fell to the ground. She threw it down next to him and turned to walk off only to bump into her boss.

"Do you think that was really necessary Selena?" Tsung asked as he looked down at Reno's unconscious body. Selena sighed. "Sir he was trying to make a move on me, again. Tsung shook his head and sighed. "Will he ever learn, once he wakes up I'll talk to him." Tsung said and walked off. Selena made her way to her room and fell down on the bed sighing softly. She as just about to close her eyes when she herd her door open with a woosh.

She mumbled something about making sure Reno wouldn't be able to have kids but when she turned to see who it was she smiled and tackled the person. "I didn't think you missed me that much sis." Zack said as he hugged his sister back. Selena was so happy her brother was safe and sound and in the 2nd class Soldier outfit. "Oh Zack you look so dashing, mom and dad would be proud of you." She said feeling the tears roll down her face.

Zack smiled and held his sister at arms length spining her around. "And look at you, that outfit makes you look very sexy sis I didn't think you could ever pull that look off." Zack teased and Selena playfully slapped him. Zack only laughed and sat down. For hours they talked about the things that have happened to them over the past ten years having a few laughs here and there and when they were finally done a knock was at the door.

"Come in!" Selena called and in came Reno. "The boss has a job for you and me Selena, tell your boyfriend good bye so we can go." "I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her brother!" Zack yelled and Reno rolled his eyes. "Don't care we turks have a job to do." Reno said and walked out Selena sighed and hugged her brother. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said and ran off following Reno.


	2. Chapter 2 A Frightful Memory

I'm so sorry that I'm not updating as much.

Disclamer: I don't own FFVII Selena and the plot are mine though

Chapter two: A Frightful Memory

Reno didn't know what came over him, why the hell did he snap over seeing Selena with a guy in her room. To make things worse he claimed him as her boyfriend when he was just her brother. He recalled Selena saying that it was her fault her brother hated her one night when she hit the bar, and she was almost as bad as Reno. However she know when she's had enough even in a drunken state, where as Reno had to have someone pull him away from the bar.

Reno looked at the raven haired girl that was walking next to him and he noticed her smile was real this time not fake like all her others had been. Come to think of it when ever her family ever was brought up she would always change it to something else. People would let it drop seeing is how it was nothing that they needed to bother her about, but Reno, ever since he met the girl he wanted to know everything about her and he just didn't know why this was.

He continued to stare at her closely. She wasn't really his type, she was smaller then most woman, independent, smart, and some times she was cold. Every time he even flirted with her she shot him a glare, he couldn't blame her though after all he was a player but the sad thing was that he wanted to play a game he knew might make him loss a friend, but other times he really didn't want to play the one night stand with her. He wanted her all to his own some times.

The answer came strait into his head, he loved the girl, after ten years of working together and all the women he's been with her face always took theirs but he didn't even think about it till just this moment. He wanted her, badly. He now saw why he'd give men the death glare every time they touched her or tried to make a move on her, it was why every time they had to go under cover Reno wanted them to act as though they were married. Now he saw the truth to it all.

Selena could feel the eyes of the red head on her and she tried everything not to look back at him scared that she might get lost in his lightning blue eyes. It was true every time the Turk was near her she would start to feel different feelings. One being hate, she just couldn't stand the way this man thought he could do anything he wanted with women and not be judged for it.

However the other feeling she had for him was love, she loved the man and didn't know why. Who was she kidding she knew the answer, though a player he was sweet, funny, caring, protective of his friends, and loyal, to his job that was. She could lie to herself though, she wanted the red head, but knew it was only in her dreams.

As the two walked in to the presidents office and bowed he turned to them and smiled with his son standing right next to him learning how to run things should anything happen to his father.

"AH my two most trusted TURKS, as you know some Mako reactors has been cut off and abandon due to the people complaining that we are not only killing the planet but the people as well. However it seems that one of them are still active even after closing down. I want you two to go and take a look,see what you find, and kill whoever you see."

He said sternly and looked at them both.

Selena and Reno nodded only once and the president smiled.

"Good, you'll be heading to the Mako reactor on the outskirts of Midgar and see what you can find, bring back any file we here at Shin-Ra may find to be of use."

Once again the two TURKS nodded their head and walked out of the office.

"So what will it be Miss. Fair. Our bikes or my chopper?" Reno asked knowing full well that the young TURK hated flying.

"Reno do you really have to ask me I think we've worked together long enough for you to know how much I hate flying." Selena explained softly.

Reno only chuckled and placed his arm around Selena's shoulders which she took it off as soon as it landed on her body.

"Alright, hey how about a race then the first one to lose buys dinner and the drinks for the winner." Reno said with pleading eyes.

Selena laughs and nodded her head. "Alright Reno you've got a deal." she said and got on her bike riving up the engine.

Reno almost felt his heart speed up, weather she knew it or not she was a little him. He knew that making this deal was risky but he wanted one date with her, just one so he could get to know her more, get to spend time with her.

As they raced thought the outskirts of Midgar Reno and her were neck in neck. 'She must have tricked her bike out, that old piece of crap could hardly move when she got it.' Reno thought to himself. It was yet another thing that he liked about the girl, she wasn't scared to get dirty like a girly girl would. Reno slowed down a bit as they got to the end and Selena hadn't noticed.

As they came to a stop she jumped off her bike and smiled at the red head. "Looks like you owe me dinner." She said giggling Reno rolled his eyes playfully and got off.

"Ya ya what ever my damn engine gave out." Reno said as he kicked his bike then bit his lower lip in pain.

Selena clamped a hand over his mouth just as he was about to start swearing and waited till her was done, however he was put in even more pain as he licked Selena's hand. In the blink of an eye he was kissing the ground and Selena was moving on.

Reno got up and ran after her, thought it was still active, the reactor was falling apart and looked like it was going to fall down any minute.

"This really looks safe." Reno said sarcastically and brought out him EMR walking to the stairs and slowly walked up, but Selena was looking at the building spacing out just a little. Though she had never seen this place till just today, and she had never even knew that it was here till an hour ago. She felt like she had been here before.

Just as she took a step to the stairs, a sharp pain shot through her heart and caused her to crumble to the ground screaming in pain. As the pain grew she saw what seemed to be images of a lab and a man with glasses looking strait at her, laughing. The images faded away and she felt herself falling into the drakness.

_'That man.' _Selena thought _'I've seen that man before and that laugh, that spine tingling laugh, I know of only one person who has that laugh. It was Hojo.' _


End file.
